


世界只为你而停下

by rainystars



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a little dark, basically i just squeezed this out in 45 min, lots of metaphors, this doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainystars/pseuds/rainystars
Summary: cai xukun is known for living on the edge, but someone holds him down, and for the first time, he stays.





	世界只为你而停下

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought of the words ‘precariously living on the edge'. that's it.

it’s dark, and all that can be seen are flashing strobe lights in the rowdy club. there’s a constant pounding of beats all around the club, but xukun isn’t sure whether the pounding is from the bar’s speakers, or from the ten plus shots he’s downed already in the past 2 hours.

 

his life has always been like that. living precariously on the edge, as if he might fall off any moment, and he’s only bound to safety by a fraying rope. to be honest, xukun  _doesn’t care_. so what? so what if he falls from the cliff, and nothing is there to catch him? he’s gotten used to it, and  _enjoys_ it. who wouldn’t? after all, being constantly on the edge of danger  _is_  boring, and so many people have thought that they could save him, that pulling him to safety with the rope will actually wake him up. but life’s ironic, isn’t it? because all they’re really doing is making the rope tear more, and sooner or later, he’ll fall.

 

his days are lived in the nights, and all he does is party away in the clubs. however, xukun will tell you, the feeling is unlike any other. the feeling, the adrenaline rushing through your body when youre looking down the edge, makes him feel more alive. he doesn’t cower away from the edge, no. in fact, he leans over the edge and stares down at it, wondering what it feels like to experience falling such a distance. “but i have a fear of heights,” he’ll wink, and slink away.

 

xukun imagines his world as constantly evolving, rotating, no time to stop for anyone, but one night, someone knocks into him and spills his shot on his white dress shirt, and when he glances up, his world stops rotating on its axis, and stills.

 

the boy is absolutely breath-taking, and for the first time in years, xukun feels his heart jump into his throat. the boy is now frantically apologizing to him, but he can’t help but continue to stare openly at him. his eyes are lined with silver and gold, his high cheekbones dusted with fairy dust, and his lips are stained to the color of fresh blood.

 

he only comes to his senses when the boy, no, a fairy, is calling him. he looks up and unconsciously smirks when he sees that the boy is taken aback by his looks. he knows that his looks are god-like, and he can’t help but show off. the boy apologizes, and xukun wants to flirt with him.

 

however, his gut instinct tells him to hold back for once, and not ruin his chances with this fairy. and so he does.

 

“hi, my name is cai xukun, and what’s yours?”

 

the boy replies in a crisp and clear tone, though slightly muffled by the sound of music playing around the club

 

“hello, cai xukun. i’m zhu zhengting”

 

* * *

 

 

a few months later, he looks back on the edge of the cliff, and is grateful. grateful for zhengting pulling him to the safety of his arms, the safety he didn’t know he needed. now, he sits back with zhengting, and views the horizon, fingers intertwining with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hullo! basically, this is about xukun living on the edge, unable to stay still, and no one stays long enough with him for him to consider to settle down, but zhengting gets him to settle down, and they fall in love uwu. 
> 
> a clearer explanation is that xukun is sort of at the edge of a cliff, and only a fraying rope is keeping him there, and many people he meets try to ‘save’ him by pulling on the rope to pull him to safety, but he doesn’t want to. however, zhengting is different, because zhengting actually just pulls him into his arms and thus xukun wants to stay there, and wants to settle down. 
> 
> i hope this is clear enough! you can always drop me an ask on tumblr @starry-yanchen
> 
> should i continue with this drabble? i'm not really sure,, do lmk if you want a sequel qwq


End file.
